


Romeo, Romeo

by tuliptae



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Modern Era, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuliptae/pseuds/tuliptae
Summary: Romeo and Juliet Modern AU
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: English Assignments





	Romeo, Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> TW !! suicide, mcd

The police car got closer, the sound of the siren blaring getting louder with every passing second. Running wasn't an option anymore. They had to hide. Juliet jumped into the bushes beside the road, pulling Romeo in with her, her breath coming in pants and eyes wide. She didn't think they'd get caught. Stupid. Of course they would. The only reason they'd met in the first place was because Romeo had been caught. 

Juliet recalled the day she had first locked eyes with him, Romeo in a holding cell at the police station where her father worked. His dark brown eyes made butterflies erupt in her stomach and it had taken every ounce of her self control to not run her hands through his tousled hair. That day, despite her father’s clear warnings, Juliet had slipped her phone through the cell bars and gotten Romeo's phone number. 

Next thing she knew, Juliet was stealing from service stations and graffitiing crude words on random walls, Romeo by her side. Her heart beat faster every time she ran with Romeo’s hand in her own, the butterflies in her stomach never letting up. Or when she rode on the back of Romeo’s motorcycle, her hands gripped tight around his waist. When she was with him, her mind thought of nothing else. There was only him, freeing and wild, all hers. It had been euphoric. 

Until now. 

Now, Juliet knew, the utopia her world had become would be ripped away from her if they got caught.  
Juliet was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of a twig snapping under her feet. She’d made a disastrous mistake. The officer abruptly turned the flashlight in their direction, Romeo and Juliet covered by a single bush as the officer prowled closer, like a predator to it’s prey. They were done for. Before Juliet could take another breath, the officer pulled back the leaves, the flashlight shining right in Juliet’s wide eyes, a deer caught in headlights.  
In the blink of an eye, Juliet's face was pressed against a car and her hands were pulled behind her, kept in place by handcuffs. Sweat ran down the back of her neck, her body heat fogging up the car window. The heat of her body and the cold metal of the car clashed, leaving an uncomfortable feeling in Juliet's stomach. The butterflies had disappeared and a pit of dread had taken it’s place. Her sweat and perfume mixed, the smell putting her in a daze and making her unable to think of anything but worst case scenarios. What if they put Romeo in jail for good? She wanted to tell herself that it wouldn't happen, that they'd be in the holding cell for a while and then leave. They'd stay together. Happy, free and together. But she couldn’t. It wasn’t true. Romeo had turned 18 four days ago and was a repeat offender, so it wasn't unlikely he’d go to jail. Juliet would be left all alone. No Romeo. No freedom. Just school and her parents' nagging.

The ride to the station was unbearable, the cold handcuffs digging into Juliet’s wrists. Every once in a while, Juliet looked at Romeo hopefully, searching for a sign that this would be ok. There wasn’t one. Stepping into the holding cell, Romeo and Juliet sat as close to each other as possible in silence, Juliet enjoying Romeo’s presence for as long as possible. If Romeo went to jail, it would only be for two years. But two years was a long time. In two years, Juliet would likely be in university, grades falling due to the lack of motivation she would have at that point. Eventually, Romeo was given a court date, Juliet's heart shattering at the sight of Romeo's fearful face. On the day of the hearing, it was almost certain that Romeo would be behind bars by the end of the day, and Juliet couldn't bear to watch. So she didn't.

Instead, Juliet lay in bed for four days, having lost motivation to do anything because Romeo wasn't there to do it with her. Juliet’s father, having heard the news of Romeo’s hearing, was grateful the boy was “finally getting properly punished” and would no longer “corrupt my little girl.” On the fifth day, Juliet found herself standing on a chair in the living room, not sure how she got there. The previous days had been a blur of the past and present, her mind unable to fully grasp the fact that Romeo was gone. Two years is a long time, she thought, looking up at the noose hanging from the ceiling fan. As she slipped the noose over her head, memories she had of Romeo flashed through her mind, as if the world was trying to cause her as much pain as possible. His dark brown hair that allowed streaks of light to shine through when the sun was just about to set. His deep, chocolate brown eyes that had looked straight into Juliet's soul when he said the three words that shook her heart. The feeling of his large, calloused hand wrapped around her smaller one, making her feel warm and safe and loved. His long, dark eyelashes that stood out against his pale cheeks. If she waited for Romeo to return, she knew all these small things that made Juliet love him that much more would never be the same. Her parents would never allow it. She wouldn't be able to run her hands through his hair everyday, wouldn't be able to kiss the light dimple in his left cheek, wouldn't be able to stare into his eyes as she said "I love you" like it was the first time she had ever said it. She wouldn't be able to love. She couldn't bear to live in such a world. So, with Romeo's voice echoing in her mind, she stepped off the chair and into the warm embrace of death.

**Author's Note:**

> This text only got 70% but I totally agree with the teachers decision, why did i think this was an acceptable submission smh
> 
> it's so cringey i want to /die/


End file.
